SAGARA SOUSUKE: Manual del Usuario
by Lyneth
Summary: ¿Finalmente logró cumplir su sueño de poseer un SAGARA SOUSUKE para usted solo y no sabe qué hacer con él? Aquí la Guía de Cuidado y mantenimiento de nuestro Sargento Otaku favorito.


**SAGARA SOUSUKE: Manual del Usuario**

Cuidado y mantenimiento de nuestro Sargento Otaku favorito

**¡Felicidades!** Usted ha adquirido la unidad URZ7- sargento SAGARA SOUSUKE de la Flota del Pacífico Oeste. Para garantizar un mejor uso y rendimiento de la unidad y solucionar posibles problemas, le recomendamos encarecidamente que preste atención a las instrucciones del presente manual.

**Información básica:**

Modelo: URZ7- SAGARA SOUSUKE (también responde a: friki militar, tonto de las armas, Estúpido Otaku, etc.)

Origen: Mithril Forces Inc. (Pacific west S.A), Medio Oriente

Color: normalmente verde camuflaje.

Altura: Media

Peso: Liviano. Peso del empaque mayoritariamente por accesorios.

Con su unidad SOUSUKE SAGARA vienen incluidos:

1 traje militar con casco

1 uniforme escolar

1 set de pistolas y rifles de distintos rangos.

1 teléfono móvil para pedir refuerzos y suministros.

1 unidad AS M9 compacta

Protección contra abanicos de papel: no incluida

Usted encontrara que SAGARA SOUSUKE ya viene completamente ensamblado y con sus accesorios militares incorporados. Una vez abierto el paquete que lo contiene y encendida la unidad, lo primero que usted debe hacer es identificarse como un general de primer grado de las fuerzas de Mithril. De esta forma, garantizara la total y completa obediencia a sus órdenes en casi todas las situaciones.

**Modo de uso:**

Su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE viene con cinco modalidades distintas:

- Militar despistado/Otaku obseso de las armas (predeterminado)

- Modalidad Sargento-Ataque/defensa

- Modalidad asesina

- Modalidad terriblemente asesina

- Normal y pacífico (bloqueada)

Por defecto, su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE viene programada en modo "militar despistado". Aconsejamos que, en medida de lo posible, el usuario trate de mantener al equipo en este modo el mayor tiempo posible, ya que es el más inofensivo de todos, aunque en un principio pueda traer problemas relacionados con la destrucción total o parcial de muebles, paredes y artículos del hogar o la herida y/u hospitalización de animales domésticos o compañeros de clase. Esto es completamente NORMAL y se repetirá por un período variable de acuerdo a la capacidad de adaptación de su unidad a la civilización (recordemos que fue ensamblado en medio del desierto y diseñado como arma experimental. Afortunadamente, con el término de los conflictos, la compañía bélica Mithril quedó necesitada de efectivo permitiendo su distribución masiva)

Si los problemas persisten por un tiempo prolongado, le recomendamos adquirir la unidad CHIDORI KANAME, que tiene la capacidad de mantener a raya al modelo SAGARA SOUSUKE y que además lo ayudará con su tarea de historia.

El modelo SAGARA SOUSUKE puede ser utilizado para diferentes funciones:

- Guardaespaldas: este es el uso más habitual de la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE y una de sus principales especialidades. Con su gran agilidad, su suministro inacabable de armas y su astucia resultado de más de diez años de programación militar, SAGARA SOUSUKE será un perfecto resguardo para cualquier individuo perseguido por una o más organizaciones terroristas, además de no presentar muchas de las dificultades encontradas en los modelos WEBER KURZ / MAO MELISSA, como las borracheras periódicas o las distracciones ocasionadas por el sexo opuesto. Sin embargo, es recomendable garantizar (a menos que este en sus planes), que la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE no desarrolle ningún tipo de relación afectiva con su protegido (especialmente si tiene mal carácter y pertenece al sexo femenino), ya que esto podría ocasionar en el momento de la separación problemas tales como depresión crónica, tendencias suicidas, bajas en el rendimiento y obsesión insana por el estado del cabello. También, recomendamos no encargar a la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE a ningún individuo con pretensiones tales como privacidad, momentos libres de tranquilidad o una vida social.

- Espía: ¿Necesita vigilar de cerca a alguna organización terrorista con planes de volar un país¿Tiene sospechas de que algún conocido suyo pertenece a algún complot que busca atentar hacia su persona¿O sólo quiere saber si los vecinos hablan mal de usted en la cena? Para todos estos propósitos, la funcionalidad espía de la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE le será más que útil. A pesar de su complexión imponente y engranajes resistentes, se sorprenderá por la increíble elasticidad y capacidad para encogerse de la unidad, además de su asombrosa habilidad para encontrar escondite en los lugares más insospechados. En caso de ser descubierto, SAGARA SOUSUKE posee una muy efectiva modalidad de escape, que será mucho más eficaz si usted adquiere (por un módico precio) nuestro set de granadas de humo y vehículo automóvil pequeño de color a elección (licencia de conducir falsa no incluida) En caso de no poder escapar, este equipo posee un carisma menor que el de otras unidades para engañar al espiado, pero si sólo lo utiliza con civiles inofensivos o criminales mediocres, su frase predeterminada "me encuentro aquí por pura casualidad" bastará.

- Asesino a sueldo: Al ser esta la función original para la que fue desarrollada la unidad, verá que es en la que se desempeña, quizá, con mayor facilidad. Si desde hace rato viene queriendo hacerse cargo de esa cuñada entrometida o de ese molesto vecino que le roba el periódico todas las mañanas, esta función es la ideal para usted. SAGARA SOUSUKE tiene incorporado en su memoria el completo conocimiento del manejo de todo tipo de armas de alta tecnología y un manejo básico de armas blancas que, combinados con sus habilidades de camuflaje, hacen que sea perfectamente adaptable a cualquier tipo de situación o víctima. Al ordenarle misiones de este tipo, la unidad pasará inmediatamente a la modalidad asesina, permaneciendo en ella hasta una vez finalizada su tarea y no pasando a la modalidad "terriblemente asesina" a menos que el objetivo en cuestión amenace de muerte o haga chistes obscenos sobre su protegida. **Importante: **Si tiene pensado utilizar la función de asesino frecuentemente, recomendamos adquirir una unidad CHIDORI KANAME para poder devolverlo al modo "militar despistado" sin inconvenientes.

- Coordinador de viaje de egresados: SAGARA SOUSUKE se encargará personalmente de que los adolescentes en viaje realicen actividades físicas adecuadas y coman comida saludable, además de garantizar que ningún chico podrá espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan en las aguas termales. El peligro de robos y/o asaltos es nulo y en caso de avería de micro puede utilizar los compartimientos expansibles de su AS para evitar la llegada tardía a los lugares de destino.

También es posible utilizar a SAGARA SOUSUKE como una unidad de combate para enfrentarlo con las unidades de sus amigos y demostrar al mundo sus habilidades como personal trainer. Si esta es su elección, deberá cerciorarse de que su unidad se encuentra en modo ataque/defensa y no en su modalidad asesina o terriblemente asesina, ya que esto podría ocasionar la destrucción de los equipos de sus compañeros por los que la garantía no se hace responsable (así que usted deberá hacerse cargo de todos los gastos) NOTA: Si su unidad ha sufrido recientemente la perdida de algún ser querido, es probable que su rendimiento en batalla baje considerablemente, en especial si se trata de una unidad CHIDORI KANAME, lo que podría llevar incluso a que la unidad SAGARA termine inerte en un rincón, balbuceando peroratas inentendibles sobre el patetismo de los humanos.

**Relación con otras unidades:**

CHIDORI KANAME: recomendamos supervisar adecuadamente los primeros encuentros de estas dos unidades, ya que el modelo CHIDORI KANAME suele perder la paciencia rápidamente ante algunas de las opciones predeterminadas de SAGARA SOUSUKE, causando un posible daño de medio a severo en varias de sus partes. Si no puede evitar que esto pase, siempre puede ordenar repuestos extra de los brazos o piernas de SAGARA SOUSUKE, o un protector especial contra abanicos de papel (ver Accesorios extra) si el problema persiste. A pesar de esto, si usted logra que ambos equipos interactúen por el tiempo suficiente, logrará que desarrollen una relación amistad-amor-odio que ayudará a mantener alegre a su unidad SOUSUKE SAGARA y eventualmente calmará la mayoría de sus instintos destructivos.

TESTAROSSA TERESSA: En teoría, no debería haber ningún inconveniente en la relación de estas unidades. Al estar TESTAROSSA TERESSA programada como una oficial superior, SAGARA SOUSUKE le tendrá un completo respeto y obedecerá con gusto a sus peticiones, ayudando así al mantenimiento de la unidad TESTAROSSA. Además, el cariño casi automático de la Capitana hacia el Sargento le dará puntos extra en caso de que alguna vez desee conseguir algún trabajito extra, después de todo, absolutamente NADIE en todo Mithril puede resistirse a los encantos del modelo TESTAROSSA. NOTA: No es recomendable incentivar la interacción de la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE con la unidad TESTAROSSA TERESSA mientras haya alguna unidad CHIDORI KANAME cerca, esto sólo puede traer problemas.

SET MITHRIL: A pesar de sus características reservadas y algo ignorantes, SAGARA SOUSUKE por lo general mantiene buenas relaciones con las unidades integrantes el set MITHRIL, con la posible excepción de la unidad MARDUKAS, que hará lo posible por evitar la interacción con la unidad TESTAROSSA TERESSA, a la que está programado para proteger celosamente con su vida. Las unidades WEBER KURZ y MAO MELISSA son las más compatibles con nuestro modelo y el combinarlos servirá para aumentar sus rendimientos en modalidades como la de espía, asesino a sueldo y guardaespaldas, además de ser la mejor opción a la hora de los combates en equipos. No recomendamos encargar a la unidad WEBER para ayudar a SAGARA con su tarea en los viajes de egresados, siendo él el principal interesado en burlar su sistema de vigilancia de los baños femeninos.

SET COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE (Paquete femenino): No recomendamos para nada la interacción prolongada de la unidad SOUSUKE SAGARA con las unidades de este paquete. El set de COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE (tanto en su versión femenina como masculina) no tiene incorporados los conocimientos del origen de SAGARA, por lo que suelen irritarse más fácilmente con sus acciones imprudentes. El set femenino, además, está fuertemente influenciado por la unidad CHIDORI KANAME, por lo que debe evitarse a toda costa que cualquiera de ellas vea a SAGARA SOUSUKE molestándola y/o provocando su llanto, ya que esto sólo puede terminar en la destrucción casi total de nuestra unidad.

SET COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE (paquete masculino): Las acciones destructivas de Sagara también causarán cierta molestia en el set masculino de COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE, pero esta será bastante menor a la encontrada en el paquete femenino. Como toda unidad, SAGARA SOUSUKE también necesita amigos varones, por lo que sería bueno comprar una suscripción a la revista AS mensual para ganar más rápidamente la simpatía de la unidad SHINJI. Para el mismo propósito, es también muy útil partir junto con SHINJI de cacería de ropa interior y disfrutar de un bello día de campo en un balcón, aunque esto podría irritar bastante a la unidad CHIDORI KANAME. También puede intentar la interacción con otras unidades del set, pero recomendamos mantener a su equipo alejado de la unidad ISSEI TSUBAKI mientras haya una CHIDORI KANAME cerca.

GAURON: Si una unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE se topa con una unidad GAURON, esta pasará automáticamente a modalidad asesina. Si se llega a este punto, recomendamos hacer lo posible para evitar que el villano moleste o diga nada referido a la unidad CHIDORI KANAME más cercana, ya que esto provocará que nuestra unidad adopte el modo terriblemente asesino, lo que no será un espectáculo muy grato.

**Energía:**

SAGARA SOUSUKE es una de las unidades que menor tiempo de recarga necesita para funcionar adecuadamente. Un par de horas de sueño y dos o tres comidas al día serán más que suficientes para mantenerlo saludable, aunque usted deberá supervisar que SAGARA SOUSUKE cumpla con estas normas (ya que suele excederse con su trabajo y olvidarse de descansar) o adquirir una unidad CHIDORI KANAME que se encargue de ello.

**Limpieza:**

Uno de los posibles inconvenientes de la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE es que, al realizar tanto ejercicio físico y pasar tanto tiempo cuerpo a tierra, necesita que se le realice una limpieza profunda bastante más seguido que otras unidades. Recomendamos fomentar la higiene personal de la unidad todos los días y realizarle usted mismo una limpieza adecuada por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas. Si usted pertenece al sexo femenino, notará que en un principio el modelo se mostrará algo renuente a permitir que usted lo lave, no se deje amedrentar. Convénzalo con razonamientos lógicos (en los que recomendamos incluir analogías militares) y dígale que en su correspondiente ciudad/provincia/estado es algo común que las personas en la misma casa se limpien los unos a los otros. Si usted comparte residencia con alguna de nuestras unidades femeninas, asegure de dejarle en claro de que esta afirmación NO las incluye a ellas (aunque la unidad TESTAROSSA TERESSA intente hacerle creer lo contrario). En caso de que las dificultades persistan, un par de golpes bastarán para dejar a la unidad en modo de "suspensión" permitiéndole a usted realizar tranquilamente los procedimientos de limpieza y contemplación de la fisonomía de su unidad… :baba:

**Repuestos y accesorios adicionales:**

Balas: A pesar de que la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE ya viene equipada con un amplio repertorio de armas de diferentes alcances, con y sin mirilla lazer, el entusiasmo inicial del equipo por dispararle a cualquier cosa que se mueva hará que pronto se la acaben las municiones y deba encargar otras. Como sabemos esto, hemos rebajado considerablemente el precio de las balas para las unidades SAGARA, quitándole a usted toda excusa posible para privarlo de su diversión favorita (dispararle a las cosas, por si aún no se ha dado cuenta)

Armamento vario: Entre nuestro amplio catálogo de armas para su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE, podemos mencionar las granadas de humo multifunción, los explosivos Vuelataquillas Fumoffu!®, los Protectores Especiales contra Abanicos de Papel (no los recomendamos, arruinan toda la diversión) y nuestro más reciente avance en moda militar, el traje multiuso aprueba de balas con radar, sensor infrarrojo y detector de calor incorporados, sin olvidar que es Súper tierno, el disfraz especializado BONTA-KUN. Haga que su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE esté completamente preparado para cualquier imprevisto viéndose aun más lindo que de costumbre!

Arm Slaves: Si usted tiene planeado utilizar a SAGARA SOUSUKE como una unidad de combate, es recomendable actualizar periódicamente su robot AS, ya sea con la compra de accesorios mejorados (cañones de larga distancia, sensores FOF, minihornos para pasteles, etc.) como adquiriendo equipos más modernos. Con su SAGARA SOUSUKE viene incluido un AS modelo M9, una de las unidades más potentes en venta en el mercado. En caso de que su M9 se averíe (lo que es bastante posible) y usted no disponga del efectivo para arreglarlo ni mucho menos para comprar uno nuevo, siempre puede adquirir, con un conveniente descuento de temporada, el modelo M6 que, aunque un poco más antiguo, servirá perfecto para sus combates de rutina o enfrentamientos con amigos. Si, en cambio, lo que usted busca es llevar las habilidades de batalla de su SAGARA SOUSUKE a otro nivel y dispone de la pasta suficiente, nuestro modelo más reciente, el Arm Slave ARBALEST, es lo indicado para usted. Junto con la compra de su ARBALEST usted obtendrá, sin ningún costo extra, un dispositivo LAMBDA en perfecto estado y por una módica suma agregada le enviaremos también la colección de videos de entrenamiento "haz funcionar la maldita cosa si no quieres que te mate" de CHIDORI KANAME, para garantizar que su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE utilizará correctamente esta poderosa arma ilimitada.

IMPORTANTE: A pesar de que figuran en nuestro catálogo, no es recomendable dejar ningún tipo de Arma Bacteriológica al alcance de SAGARA SOUSUKE. Si esto ocurre, por lo menos trate de que no sea una demasiado letal y asegúrese que el sorteo del antídoto lo gane otra persona.

**Preguntas frecuentes: **

Pregunta: Creo que mi SAGARA SOUSUKE tiene demasiado tiempo libre¿Puedo hacer que consiga un trabajo?

Respuesta: ¿Tiempo libre? El hombre debe custodiar a una chica gruñona con conocimientos infinitos de tecnología negra, salvar al mundo de facciones terroristas como las de nuestro set AMALGAN y sacar buenas notas en sus exámenes de la preparatoria¿y usted quiere ponerlo a hacer más cosas? Si su respuesta es sí, no podemos más que darle algunos consejos sobre los trabajos más aptos para la unidad SAGARA.

Además de sus clásicos servicios como guardaespaldas o policía/guardia de seguridad, SAGARA SOUSUKE también se desempeñara bien en otros empleos que requieran disciplina como bombero, paseador de perros o bibliotecario. No recomendamos enviarlo a ningún trabajo que se relacione con el cuidado de niños pequeños (no a muchos padres les agrada que sus hijos tengan contacto con armas de fuego), las estructuras edilicias frágiles, la unión de parejas o la medicina (muchos contenedores con virus dando vueltas). Otro posible empleo para su SAGARA SOUSUKE es el de bailarín exótico en algún local nocturno. Su privilegiado físico de soldado causará su rápida popularidad en el sexo femenino y le proporcionará a usted una considerable entrada de efectivo por noche.

Pregunta: No me gustan las cicatrices en el cuerpo de mi SAGARA SOUSUKE¿no hay un modelo menos... rayado?

Respuesta: Teniendo en cuenta sus orígenes, no es para nada raro que SAGARA SOUSUKE posea algunas heridas de batalla. Usted deberá aceptarlo tal y como es o, en todo caso, contratar a un buen cirujano plástico.

Pregunta: Amo a mi SAGARA SOUSUKE, es taaaaaaaan sexy¿Puedo usarlo para criar más?

Respuesta: Sí, siempre y cuando utilice a los nuevos SAGARA SOUSUKE sólo para uso doméstico, ya que su comercialización clandestina está penada por la ley. Para llevar a cabo la crianza de SAGARA, usted puede utilizar tanto una unidad CHIDORI KANAME como una TESTAROSSA TERESSA, que es tal vez la que más rápido accederá a sus deseos de aparearla con su unidad SAGARA. Además, esto podría resultar en una nueva raza de pequeños SAGARA SOUSUKES con cabellos plateados¿se le ocurre algo más lindo que eso?

Pregunta: ¿puedo hacer que SAGARA SOUSUKE haga por mí las tareas del hogar?

Respuesta: Sí, siempre y cuando se tome el tiempo de explicarle correctamente cada una de las cosas que debe hacer, sin omitir ningún detalle, y asegurándole que no existe ningún complot contra usted capaz de instalar micrófonos ocultos dentro del plumero.

Pregunta: ¿Es posible desbloquear el modo "Pacífico y Normal" de mi SAGARA SOUSUKE?

Respuesta: No manualmente ni de una forma que no implique años de sudor y arduo trabajo. Si realmente lo que usted desea es programar este modo, puede intentar juntar a su SAGARA SOUSUKE con la unidad CHIDORI KANAME más cercana y ordenarle a esta última pasar todo su tiempo civilizándolo. Este método puede no ser del todo efectivo, ya que no es nada fácil educar a un SOUSUKE SAGARA y (con justa razón) su unidad CHIDORI KANAME podría revelársele y marcharse argumentando que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que perder su vida junto a un sargento psicópata.

**Solución de problemas:**

Problema: Hace rato que mi SAGARA SOUSUKE dejó de volar los edificios del vecindario y decir incoherencias. Ha estado volviendo a casa a horarios comunes, comiendo comida chatarra y hasta lo he visto mirando televisión y escuchando música normal. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Solución: Este problema es conocido el "mal del adolescente común" y provocado ocasionalmente por la influencia prolongada de una unidad CHIDORI KANAME. Si usted desea regresar a su unidad a la normalidad, déle unos golpes fuertes en el cráneo para resetear el equipo. Cuando vuelva a encenderse, usted tendrá una unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE tan rara e inadaptada como siempre y una CHIDORI KANAME terriblemente molesta y con deseos de aniquilarlo.

Problema: Mi SAGARA SOUSUKE se apropio de una foto de mis antiguos compañeros de la primaria/secundaria/universidad y ahora se pasa tardes enteras observándola con mirada ausente¿Qué puedo hacer para devolverlo a la realidad?

Solución: Nada, esto es completamente normal. En algún momento de su existencia, la unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE sentirá la necesidad de tener un período depresivo por la pérdida en batalla de sus compañeros y hará cosas como esta. Si usted posee una unidad CHIDORI KANAME, ella lo ayudará a salir de esta etapa más rápidamente. Si no, simplemente déjelo ser, en unos cuantos días se le pasará y volverá a ser el mismo tierno maniático de siempre.

Problema: SAGARA SOUSUKE piensa que incluso los columpios de los parques son armas asesinas¿Es mi unidad esquizofrénica o su chip cerebral está dañado?

Solución: Una unidad CHIDORI KANAME le dirá que sí a ambas preguntas, pero la verdad es que este comportamiento es completamente normal en SAGARA SOUSUKE. En sus orígenes de arma de destrucción, debía cuidarse a cada instante de los ataques enemigos y, ahora que debe vivir en el ambiente civil, es difícil dejar atrás las viejas costumbres. Recomendamos mantener a SAGARA SOUSUKE distraído haciendo actividades dentro de la casa o en alguna misión de rutina para así evitar posibles problemas con la municipalidad de su distrito.

Problema: ¡Estoy en la quiebra! Mi SAGARA SOUSUKE me provocó una deuda millonaria con mi escuela/universidad/club de deportes y con los vecinos de 4 kilómetros a la redonda ¿No hay una forma de evitar que me deje sin nada?

Solución: hey, nunca dijimos que encargarse de SAGARA SOUSUKE fuera algo fácil. Cuidar a uno conlleva una serie de responsabilidades entre las que se cuenta hacerse cargo de los posibles destrozos que este pueda ocasionar, por más numerosos que sean. Sin embargo, siempre puede utilizar el sueldo que gana SAGARA SOUSUKE como sargento de Mithril o en algún otro trabajo que usted le haya conseguido. Recuerde que él es ahora de su propiedad, así que no le molestará que administre su dinero.

Problema: al abrir el paquete que contenía a mi SAGARA SOUSUKE, descubrí que en lugar de cabello castaño y desprolijo lo tenía largo y plateado y que en vez de un traje militar vestía una gabardina negra muy a la moda¿acaso es uno de esos modelos híbridos con mezcla de la unidad TESTAROSSA que mencionaste antes?

Solución: Lo sentimos, eso que usted tiene no es un SAGARA SOUSUKE sino uno de nuestros modelos experimentales TESTAROSSA LEONARD, que seguramente asesinó y tomó el lugar de alguna unidad SAGARA para poder acercarse a la unidad CHIDORI KANAME. Por favor, llámenos al número que figura al dorso de la caja y le enviaremos una nueva unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE sin costo alguno.

**Garantía:**

Su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE posee una garantía NO-renovable de 6 meses, al término de la cual todos los gastos en reparación y repuestos correrán por cuenta suya. Esta garantía no cubre los daños ocasionados por SAGARA SOUSUKE hacia viviendas y/o obras públicas, seres vivos y/o muertos, unidades robot enemigas y/o aliadas ni vehículos automóviles privados o públicos.

Al dorso de su caja contenedora, usted podrá encontrar el número de los fabricantes en caso de que desee devolver su unidad. No se moleste en llamar.

Si usted sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones de este manual y no deja que su SAGARA SOUSUKE se involucre en demasiadas misiones suicidas (como escabullirse en los vestuarios del set COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE-paquete femenino), podrá disfrutar de la compañía de un agente eficiente y eternamente joven y guapo por muchos años.

-

-

¡Muchas gracias por su atención!, ahora usted puede disfrutar "sin problemas" de su unidad SAGARA SOUSUKE, felicidades y buena suerte.


End file.
